The Betty Boop Movie (MGM/Zanuck Co.)
The Betty Boop Movie ---- Betty The Booper Cancelled.jpg Leona Kicks Betty Off Cliff.jpg BBKokoInflated.jpg Scenery.jpg scenery2.jpg Information MGM BETTY BOOP SCAPPED FILM.jpg Boop and dad.jpg Fire dance.jpg Animated feature with Lili and Richard Zanuck, Executive Producing, Alan Ladd Jr, Steve Leiva. Production for the film went on from June 1993 - September 1993 where it was then decided that the film would be canceled. According to information, the film would have been released in 1994. Alan Ladd Jr stated "While our Betty will remain in the 30s, she will have a decidedly modern twist." In the title sequence Betty Boop grows up and can first be seen performing on stage with her father as a baby (Baby Boop), then as a 9-year-old and then as an adult, where she can be seen singing "I Wanna Be Loved By You". The film was abandoned and later canceled, making all references to the film non-canon. Cast & Crew *Sue Raney as Betty Boop (Pilot/Storyboard) *Mary Kay Bergman (Claims she was given starring role as Betty) *Bernadette Peters as Betty Boop (Canceled) *Jimmy Rowles as Benny Boop (Pilot/Storyboard) *Fred Cline (Production Design) *James Lopez (Development Artist) *Jerry Rees (Screenwriter) *Stevan Wahl (Storyboard Artist) *Tom Riggin (Storyboard Artist) *Dan Root (Storyboard Artist) *Cheryl Ernst Wells (Lyricist) Characters *Betty Boop *Baby Boop *9-Year-Old Betty Boop *Benny Boop *Bimbo *Koko the Clown *Charlie Chaplin *Clark Gable *James Cagney *Leona (Referenced in Sequence 5) Music *"I Wanna Be Loved By You" Story Betty Boop 1993.jpg Richard.jpg Betty Boop SCRAPPED FILM WITH DIRECTOR.png Fleischer stated that the story would have been a "comedy with a good love story", which would have focused on the adventures of Betty and pals Koko the Clown and Bimbo as they travel Hollywood in search of fame and fortune. In 1993, the Zanuck Company began pre-production on a Betty Boop feature to be done through MGM Studios. Richard "Dick" Fleischer, who was the Son of Max Fleischer of Fleischer Studios, wanted to make a feature out of his father's star character Betty Boop, but those plans were later canceled. Jazz was a major part of most of the old Betty Boop cartoon shorts. In the little storyboard in the link above Betty Boop performs a song called "Where Are You?" with her estranged father Benny Boop. Sue Raney stands in for Betty and Jimmy Rowles stands in for Betty's father Benny Boop. Bernadette Peters was to have provided the voice for Betty in the film but, before the recording sessions started, the film was abandoned. People who had auditioned for the film were as follows: Chris Penn, Terri Garr,Bud Cort, Paul Reubens,(after his then-recent Florida porn theatre arrest), Shelley Long, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Helen Hunt. Virginia Madsen and Ned Beatty. A Betty Boop impersonator (Sandy Fox) who was touring as Betty Boop in 1993 even dropped in the studios. Music *Where Are You? (Sue Raney) Gallery Scrappedbb1.png Scrappedbb10.png Scrappedbb11.png Scrappedbb12.png Scrappedbb13.png Scrappedbb17.png Scrappedbb18.png Scrappedbb19.png Scrappedbb2.png Scrappedbb20.png Scrappedbb21.png Scrappedbb22.png Scrappedbb23.png Scrappedbb24.png Scrappedbb25.png Scrappedbb26.png Scrappedbb27.png Scrappedbb28.png Scrappedbb29.png Scrappedbb3.png Scrappedbb30.png Scrappedbb31.png Scrappedbb32.png Scrappedbb33.png Scrappedbb34.png Scrappedbb4.png Scrappedbb5.png Scrappedbb6.png Scrappedbb7.png Scrappedbb8.png Scrappedbb9.png Trivia * In the storyboard art by Fred Cline Betty is seen performing "Where Are You?" at the Roosevelt Hotel. *During the 1980s, the mantle had been passed to Richard Fleischer as his sister had become too ill to continue on with the enterprise. Richard, who was then retired from directing films, devoted the rest of his life to the continued expansion of Betty Boop products, which aslo included one more animated special, Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery, produced in San Francisco by Collosal Pictures. Betty was licensed for the acclaimed Who Framed Roger Rabbit? and a Betty Boop feature was planned, only to be canceled after an administrative changeover at MGM. It was during this time that great research and sorting out of the original contracts was made to establish and formulate the ownership of Betty Boop. *The musical storyboard scene of the proposed film used to be archived at Moore Studios Inc. * In 1996, Richard Fleischer was shopping around a concept for a Betty Boop television series where she was an intergalactic flight attendant at Fred Wolf Films, and saw a character design book which had been done in France, and it was very well drawn, yet faithful to the original style of the characters. But this never came to fruition due to a conflict in budgets and licenses. Then, due to the great profits earned by Betty Boop products, Harvey Publications attempted to sue for a percentage, claiming rights based on the original Paramount sale in 1959. They lost this suit. * In one of the concept art sketches, Betty Boop can be seen doing Marilyn Monroe's classic pose. * Betty used to appear in MGM's Grand Theme Park starting from 1993, the same year when the film was being produced and she is franchised at MGM's Grand Hotel. * Betty Boop will be starring in a new film Betty Boop the Movie by Syco Entertainment and Animal Logic Entertainment. According to Wikileaks, MGM were interested in buying the film as the character has a vast history with MGM. According to information, the Animal Logic feature may be scrapped but Betty will return in a brand new 2018 TV series by Normaal Animation. * According to Stevan Wahl, 90% of the boards were completed,but the movie never went in to production due to legal disagreements between the three entities that owned various rights to Betty Boop at the time. See Also *Zanuck Sets Animated ‘Boop’ Coup *MGM and the Zanuck Co. to Bring Betty Boop to the Big Screen *Boop Boop De Doop: MGM *MGM To Make Betty Boop Movie *Animated Features Not Always A Sure Draw (1994) *Flipanimation (Film Information Source) *Fred Cline at Blogspot *''Betty Boop's Misguided Tours'' *''Betty Boop CGI (Mainframe Entertainment Inc.)'' *''Betty Boop the Movie (2016)'' ---- Category:Episodes Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Zanuck Company Category:The Betty Boop Movie